The Twists of Life
by BrokenRecordofLove
Summary: There's a tornado in Forks, and Bella can't get a hold of Charlie! Bella is staying with the Cullens but the result of this tornado could be worse than anyone could have ever known...or not. NOTE: set in the beggining of eclipse
1. Hello!

Hi, this is my first fanfic so I would love if you would review! Ch.2 is at the bottom with A/N

* * *

Alice said there was tornado coming today. But I couldn't get a hold of Charlie. Alice said she couldn't see was the aftermath was going to be like so if I'm going to be alone I should stay with the Cullens. I agreed. 

What if Charlie didn't get cover in time? What if Jake didn't either? Why doesn't Charlie answer his cell phone?! Jasper, who was standing next to me sighed heavily.

"Bella, please calm down, you giving me a vampire headache!"

"Sorry Jasper, but what if they are too late?"

"Bella, I'm sure they'll be fine," Esme assured me.

I sighed. "Alright."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…One Hour Later…o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

They wind swirled the dark clouds in a frightening way as I look out the Cullens' living room window. I sighed, why wasn't anyone answering their phones? Edward walked into the room, and I immediately relaxed.

"Bella for your sake we're all going to take cover in the basement. We'll be perfectly safe, love. You can stop worrying."

It felt like I was about to scream. Relax, he says. "RELAX?! How in the world am I suppose to relax?! None of you will let me leave to find Charlie and I can't call him! How could you ever tell me to relax Edward?!"

"Oh Bella, don't worry everything will probably be fine."

"Whatever," I huffed.

Alice danced into the room, her eyes hard.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked

"She's just mad because she can't see what's going to happen," Edward answered for her.

"Well, how about you try and go around not knowing what we're all thinking, Eddie!" Alice snapped at Edward.

Edward growled at how she called him 'Eddie'. I'll make a mental note never to do that. But Edward would never hurt me, intentionally.

Rosalie's call came to the living room, "Will all of you stop bickering so we can go in the basement, now?"

"Coming!" We all called

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.In the Basement.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

For being vampires, you'd think the Cullens wouldn't have any emergency supplies. But who said that the Cullens were normal vampires? They had everything anyone, well, human, would ever need in this situation. When I asked Edward what the need they felt to get these when they weren't human he merely shrugged. The basement had brick walls with no windows. We were led by a flight of stairs that was pretty long, so I guessed we were pretty far down. There was a large, beige leather couch in the corner of the room, with blankets piled neatly beside it. There also was a small closet with various games like cards and monopoly.

I was sitting on a soft leather couch with the Cullens. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to each other. Heads together in their own little bubble. Emmett and Rosalie were making out. Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to each other, Esme's head in Carlisle's neck. That's when we heard the wind pick up and glass breaking. Everyone stoped what they were doing and look up. My breathing began to get ragged. Where was Charlie doing right now? Did he take cover or was he possibly on the street driving…? No. I had to calm down. Charlie was a smart man. He would take care of himself.

Edward rubbed soothing circles into my back and he held me. Not even Edward could calm my racing mind right now. I wonder if fate would be any harder on me than it already was. Probably not. The only problem was I wish I knew what was about to happen. But everything would be alright. Right?

* * *

So wat do u think! constructive criticism please!! 

Taylor


	2. Tears streaming down my face

**Ch.2**

The sounds coming from above the basement were terrifying. There was crashing and thudding and I couldn't hold in my sobbing any longer. Edward sat me on his lap and hugged me close. The tears rolling down my cheeks didn't stop though.

I looked over to Esme and her face surprised me. For the first time in my life I saw…anger is her face.

"Esme," I said quietly threw my tears, "why do you look mad?"

She looked over to me and her expression softened. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, dear, I'm just upset about what the condition the house will be in after this blows over," she said with a sad smile.

"Oh, no! Mom you won't make us clean it up right?!" Emmett cried.

Esme threw him a glare.

"Well do you expect me to clean it up by myself Emmett?!" Esme cried.

Everyone, especially Emmett shrank back. Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Esme can be scary when she wants to, Bella."

I just nodded. I wasn't in the mood for fun. I watched in the dim light as everyone faces fell again. Then the worst sound came. The sound of a piano, but noise was of its end. I looked up at Edward's face. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. I squeezed him into the hug harder and buried my face in his chest. Tears went down my face again.

How much worse could it get? Oh no. I couldn't think of that. Images of Charlie smiling his crinkled-eyed smile appeared in my mind. I started to feel nauseous. A picture of Jacob smiling before his change appeared after. Jacob had been so happy, so young and innocent. My heart started to beat erratically and my breathing turned to hyperventilating. Everyone turned to me worried. I looked towards Jasper and he had a pained expression on his face. I looked at him apologetically. His faced to determined and I felt a wave of calm go over me.

"Jasper, forgive me. I'm just worried."

"Worried? Bella, you have the strongest feelings I have ever encountered, vampire or human. I can't imagine what's going on in your head."

Jasper got up and walked toward me. He sat next to Edward, me on his lap. He placed a hand on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I was, to say the least, surprised. Jasper and I have began to get closer and more open but he still, physically at least, he kept his distance.

"I wonder the same thing Jasper, believe me," Edward said. Of course Edward was still agitated that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Bella, Jasper is going to put you to sleep, alright? Your tired and the tornado will most likely be going all night. We'll wake you after its over."

I just nodded. And for a second, I felt safe in the arms of my angel, and didn't think about what was going on around us. A warm blanket of darkness covered me as I drifted to dreamless sleep.


	3. Bad Mornings

_I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! This is actually the first time I've actually put the stories in my head on paper, so thank you, without your support I don't think I'll be able to keep going so a special thank to the people who have reviewed so far…_

_**Edwards Cupcake (**thank you for the advice!)_

_**Blood Filled Tears** (You're the best!!! ILY)_

_**Sg-1 **(Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy my second chapter.)_

_**Loverzxx567** (Thank you! I'm glad I'm making it a bit suspenseful!)_

**

* * *

**

**Ch.3**

I suddenly was shaking. Why on Earth am I shaking?? Oh wait, ugh. Time for school. No! Maybe Edward will let me stay home today….

"Bella, dear, wake up the tornado's over. We're waiting for you," I heard Edward say.

My eyes shot open and I flew up. Oh no.

Tornado.

Charlie.

I looked around, and Edward was starring at me with worried eyes.

"It's over?" I whispered. He nodded. I stood up with him and saw Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme looking at me.

"Bella, we don't think it's good, so we want you to know everything in the end will be okay," Carlisle reassured me, or at least tried to.

My heart felt like it was about to burst out at any second. My legs felt numb, be somehow I managed to stand up and walk up the flight of stairs. Everyone was walking at a human speed, but I ran up the remaining stairs and opened the door.

* * *

OH!! Cliffy!! sorry, i couldn't resist. plus the next chapter is probably going to be long so I'll make it up to you! Review please...! 


	4. I feel my heart shattering

_Oh my gosh my fingers hurt from typing so fast! Haha. I almost cried as I typed this. Thank you so much for all the support!_

**

* * *

**

**Ch.4**

**Bella P.O.V.**

What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life. The Cullens house was now nothing. Just a bunch of destruction. Trees were knocked down, everything looked like it was bulldozed over. Life seemed to stop. I refused to believe this. But as much as I didn't want to believe this, time seemed to start again. Then I heard screaming, and to my surprise, it was me. The screams were flying out of my mouth and I couldn't push away the horror I felt.

Then my mind went into over drive. I dropped to my knees and covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my screams. Then I felt cold, strong arms around me.

"No," I said

"Bella-"

"NO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The scream was horrifying, even to me. I pushed Edward and sprinted past everything. The rubble. The glass. Everything. I needed to find Charlie now.

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

What I saw outside was horrible, but when I looked at Bella, I knew that was the worst thing I would ever see in my existence. She was standing there. Frozen to the spot. Her eyes wide and her heart was going too fast. She should faint or something right?? Then she was screaming. It was a terrifying scream. It would haunt all of us for the rest of our existence. I ran over to her and held her.

"No," she said. What? No what?

I held her tighter, praying she would handle this.

"NO!!!" She screamed so loud even I wanted to cover my ears.

She pushed me away with strength I didn't even know my innocent Bella possessed. She started to run past everything.

"Bella, no come back!" I called after her, she didn't seem to hear me.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

The feelings I felt the moment Bella opened the door was overwhelming. But then most of it, was coming from Bella.

The feelings I get off of Bella since Alice announced a tornado was coming was impossible for a girl of her size, not that size mattered in the matter of heart, but you understand what I mean. At first her feelings were shock. Nothing but the horrible amounts of shock coming from dear Bella. But then all of a sudden there was this urgency and horror. She was screaming and refusing Edward. Then she was running, pretty fast for a human, and pretty gracefully for Bella. I knew I had to help her. Even though we were just starting to get close, I felt like Bella needed me more, than anyone else. I raced after her, not even thinking clearly about what I was going to do. I just knew she needed me.

* * *

_I've always wanted Jasper and Bella to be closer. They seem like they could be very close brother and sister. I wanted to show this in this story. I thought I'd add the emotion Jasper feels from Bella. Any questions, comments, concerns??? Please review...it will make me happy!!_

_Oh gosh I'm tired. I'll try to update tomorrow. I'm beat from all this writing. TTYL!! LOVE YOUS!_

_(((Taylor)))_


	5. Betrayal of my heart again

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters except for Logan.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.5**

I was running. I knew that. It felt like my mind just sort of shut down, refusing to accept my situation. I didn't blame it. I knew were I was heading, to Charlie and then to all my friends in Forks. Then to Jacob and the rest of the pack.

I couldn't think of what was going to be ahead of me. What my fate depended on was just ahead of me, and I refuse to prepare for it. I knew if I didn't though, my reactions would be worse. I knew I should, I just couldn't. One foot in front of another, breathe in breathe out. That's all I need to focus on right now. I didn't realize what such a good runner I was. I remember when I ran after Edward left, but this time, I'm not as clumsy. All of a sudden I was broken from my reverie by cold arms around me. I knew this wasn't Edward, these arms were more muscle, but not as much as Emmett. Jasper.

"Bella, stop for a second. Please." I slowed down my running to a stop. Everyone's faces were running threw my mind. Oh god, please make them safe, I thought.

I didn't realize I was crying until Jasper wiped away my tears.

"Bella, we love you. I promise you we'll never leave you here alone."

"I know Jasper, I just have to find them. I have to know they're safe and unharmed. I have to." I pleaded. "Jasper, please let me go."

"No, Bella. I'm going with you. I'm going to help you." He started to pick me up but I protested.

"No, Jasper _I_ want to run there. I can't get there that fast." I explained. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Okay, Bella, lets go." I started running, or sprinting is more like it. Not too slow but not too fast either.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.20.minutes.later.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

We cleared the last row of torn down trees when I saw the small town of what was once Forks. A scream rose in my throat. The town was so much worse than the Cullen's house. Cars were tipped over all over. Electric poles were torn down and were able to electrocute you if you touched it probably. Houses were now just a pile of rubbish. It was a place of death. I screamed over and over as I raced to my home. It was just as destroyed at all the other houses but somehow, it was worse. Maybe it was just me. I ran toward the pile of what was once my home. Jasper grabbed me from behind and held me back.

"No! Jasper I have to find him, he's in there. I have to save Charlie!" I screamed.

"Bella," he said quietly in my ear, "Bella, listen to me. It's too late. He's past, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"No!! Stop it! Your lying, please Jasper tell me your lying!" I sobbed. If Charlie was gone, I would never, in all of my existence forgive myself. Just then all the Cullens came forward and Alice came and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. We should have stopped you. I knew you would react like this." That struck a cord. What does she mean she _knew_ I would react like this? She said she couldn't see the future after the tornado!

"What do you mean, Alice? Are you saying you knew what was going to happen? Were you lying to me, Alice?"

She pulled back to look at my face. She obviously noticed her mistake and I jerked back form her and took a couple steps back to look at all the Cullens' guilty faces.

"Bella, I didn't want to tell you. Future should not be changed. If all theses people were to die from the tornado, who was I to change it? Oh god, Bella I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

So many feelings were going threw me at that moment. Sadness, anger, and lastly, and certainly most, betrayal. If they claimed the loved me wouldn't they have let me at least say goodbye to all the people I loved?

"Leave." That one word, I knew they would not be able to refuse to follow. **(A/N: Double negative right there!)**

Edward stepped in front of all the Cullens, I refused to be dazzled by him.

"Bella, you don't mean that. Please Bella, we only did this to protect you!" he exclaimed.

"Protect me, huh? Well Edward you don't really make the greatest choices to protect me do you? Last time I ended up catatonic and almost getting killed numerous times. And now all the people I know in Forks is dead, including my father, and I didn't even get to say goodbye when all of you knew this would happen. I thought you all loved me but every time you try to 'protect' me I end being more broken!" My voice rised as I went on with my speech. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. Not one thing was important anymore.

"May I borrow a cell phone from someone?" I asked with fake politeness.

Emmett stepped forward and handed me his cell phone.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I was going to call the one person I knew loved me. Someone I neglected to call since I moved to Forks, although I knew he would forgive me anyway. Logan. Logan was my best friend. He was actually one of the kids below the most popular but was all the same popular. **(A/N:I know that's confusing but if you have a ? just ask in a review!) **Logan was always there for me when I needed help with anything. I'm calling him now.

* * *

_I tried to make this chapter longer! I have 16 reviews, 370 hits, 8 favs and 13 alerts. I'm soo excited! thanks so much!_


	6. Don't Look Back

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and the cullens and bella.**

_I hope you like this chapter...any questions review and just review anyway please??!!_

**

* * *

Real Ch. 6**

I stared at the cell phone screen for seems like hours when I know it was only a couple of minutes. I dialed the numbers slowly, making sure I wasn't going to make a mistake. It started ringing and I brought it slowly up to my ear.

"Hey, it's Logan," I heard him speak into the phone.

I immediately started crying hysterically talking about the tornado and how Dad was dead and how I didn't get to say goodbye. When I was done crying into the phone he started talking.

"Bella, I want you to call the closest police department that didn't get hit and tell them to get a lot of ambulances into Forks. They should be able to get you out of there. You'll take a flight to Phoenix and you'll stay with me, okay, love?"

"Okay," I weakly answered.

"Bella, why haven't you called? Your mother told me about what happened last September. I would have helped you but your mother said you needed some time, Bella, I've been so worried." It hurt to know that Logan had been worrying about me. I've been hurting people across the country even. All I do is cause damage.

"Is it really okay that I come stay with you?"

"Of course Bella. I'd love that, I've got a new apartment and an extra room and everything. It's going to be okay, Bella, I'll take car of you."

I started crying again, I missed Logan so much.

"Okay Logan," I said, "I better go, I'll call you later."

"Take care Bella," he answered softly.

I hung up and called Seattle police. I made sure many ambulances were coming and that I would be able to get out of this place of death. After all the phone calls I made I walked over to Emmett and handed him back his phone.

"I won't stay here, and when I leave I won't come back to any of you. I love all of you, but I'll forever question you. How could I ever be able to stay? Goodbye, I love you." I started walking away when Rosalie appeared in front of me.

"How dare you leave! After how much we've done for you!" She screamed.

Now if I was a normal person I certainly would have been afraid right now, but no human could be nearly as mad as I was.

"HOW DARE I?! OH ROSALIE YOUR FAMILY HAD CERTAINLY DONE MANY THINGS FOR ME HAVEN'T THEY?! WELL HOW ABOUT WE RECAP ON THIS? YOU ALL LEFT ME, TELLING ME I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, I WENT INTO A CATATONIC STATE FOR A WEEK AND THEN WAS ALMOST PUT IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL…WONDERFUL THING ISN'T IT?? AND NOW YOU LET EVERYONE I KNOW HERE DIE!! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO MY OWN FATHER!!" I was a bit surprised myself at how I screamed at her but no one in the Cullen family will ever talk to me like this is my fault anymore.

Then I noticed Rosalie's face, I laughed out loud, she looked completely shocked.

"So," I said in a deadly calm voice that was almost a hiss, "if you don't mind, get out of my way. Now."

Her eyes widened and she stepped out of the way. Then I remembered what I had on my left hand on a particular finger. I turned around and walked over to Edward.

"This is yours," I said and handed him our no, his ring. "Give it to someone you love, alright. She'll be really lucky," one tear when down my face. The police were here now and a officer asked who I was.

"Isabella Swan, sir. My father was Officer Charlie Swan. He died in the tornado, I wasn't with him at the time, it all came rather quickly, I didn't expect it at all."

"Yes," the officer said, " many, I expect, are lost in this town. God loves you child."

"Thank you," I answered distantly, "Now the operator said I would be able to be escorted out of here to an airport. I would like to go to Phoenix, for a place to stay."

He nodded quickly, "Well, of course miss, I wouldn't like to stay here either. Come with me."

He led me to a police car. I opened the door quickly, sat down in the back seat and looked out the window at what once was my home. Now it was just a bad memory that I would never think about again, or try to at least. I don't want to think about what could have been either, if Alice told me. Or if Charlie lived, or if the tornado didn't come. Because whenever you think about what could have been, you forget about is laid out before you.

* * *

_Oh my gosh, this chapter was 4 pages long!! go me!! Review if I deserve it(puppy dog eyes)_

Taylor.


	7. Who knows of That Girl?

_Sorry, I don't have a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Please review!_

* * *

Ch.7

I walked into the Seattle Airport and looked around. It reminded me a bit of when I got away from Alice and Jasper when James was after me. I knew I could get over this. I'm not going to repress the memories, but I'm not going to center my life on them either. Sooner or later, I'll probably get over it. Hopefully at least. Maybe one day, I'll be able to look back at all the happy memories we had and laugh. That would be great, but I won't get my hopes up. I started walking toward the ATM machine to make sure I had enough money to get a ticket for a plane ride, and a way to Logan's apartment. When I looked at my balance, my eyes bugged out. There was over thirty thousand dollars. I was about to call a bank, when I realized the Cullens probably did it. This time I'm not going to give them what they probably wanted, contact between us. I was going to take about 350 dollars out and save the rest to pay Logan with. Ha, hope they didnt need all of that. I went to a tourist shop and bought a wallet and

I started toward the receptionist's desk and ordered the first ticket to Phoenix. When I started to through ( A/N: thx to petal quills ) security, the guards looked at me funny because all my luggage was a purse. I didn't even have any keys. As soon as my little time in security was over and I stepped onto the plane and took my seat, I closed my eyes and fell to sleep. ( A/N: Look I rhymed!! ) I dreamt of twisters and the vision of Charlie's face, reflecting only fear as a tornado chased after him. I woke up from someone shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly to see the face of a flight attendant with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry dear, but I had to wake you. You were crying and screaming and the other passengers were starting to get worried. Are you from that small town of Forks dear? I heard that only a couple families survived. And I know that a girl lost everyone she knew, on the news as well. Dear, I hope that wasnt you."

I was shocked, she just simply told me everyone I knew was dead, thanks a lot, lady. Sure know how to cheer someone up, I wanted to say.

"Oh no," I lied, "I'm from Seattle, I was visiting a old friend and my family insisted on me coming home after the tornado. I feel horrible for those people if that town though."

I was on the verge of tears but she just smiled and said if I needed anything just to call. I nodded. After she left I let the silent tears stream down my cheeks. How many people knew of the new fatherless girl from the small town of Forks, that heart broken girl, who was me? I held back a sob. My head started to throb horribly, probably from all of this crying. I pushed the call button and a different flight attendant came to me, I quietly asked for a aspirin that wouldn't make me drowsy. She came back a minute later with a aspirin and a bottle of water. I thanked her and swallowed the pill. I should have bought a book for the ride, I thought. I turned toward the window and dozed off.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.Three.Hours.Later.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I woke up out of my dozing from the intercom telling us to buckle up, the plane was landing. I put together the buckle shakily and looked out the window again and started to think. Would Logan think I was just a nuisance? Does he really not mind me coming or does he just feel bad for me? Not that finding my own apartment would be difficult, I would just like the company. Maybe I'm worrying too much. The plane came to a stop on the track and I sighed as I retrieved my purse and got up. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Please review!!_


	8. Thank You

_I know some people are angry at me, or sad or whatever for making Bella leave, so I'm changing my idea around a bit. Psh, what I do for you people! Hahaaa! Just kidding guys. TTYL_

_Hey, I know the last chapter was SO SHORT. So I'm gonna try and write a long one for ya. _

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 8**

**Surprise Point of View**

A girl walked through a airport. You could see just from looking at her she'd been through too much. You could see her pale skin, her shaking hands, her sad eyes with dark circles around them. She was scratched and bruised and her hair was a bit dirty. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy. She had dirty, ripped jeans and a old shirt on. Her walk was unsteady and unsure. She looked like she was about to bolt out of this place and never come back again. She looked like she was about to fall on the ground and cry her soul out. And I just figured out she's my best friend.

_Oh, well, I guess you might have guessed who this is…Logan. _

Renee called last September with news of Bella being broken hearted. I wanted to rip the guy apart. Whoever hurts Bella was someone who had no heart (_I mean nothing by that!!_). She told me that Bella had gone catatonic. At first I didn't know what that meant, so I looked it up. When I found out I told Renee that I was going to Forks, but she said Bella needed time. Renee always knew I cared about Bella, as a friend only, and she would call occasionally and tell me how she was doing. She never called herself, but Bella was someone I would never be able to me mad at, I dismissed everything. Renee would still call occasionally, sometimes crying, sometimes sobbing and mourning for her daughter and my best friend who looked as if she had the life sucked out of her. (_Again I mean nothing by that!_Bella always had this spark about her, that fire that lit me up. She was the only person who could make me laugh, when I wanted to cry. She was the only person who helped me through the death of my girlfriend, Emma. Emma and Bella were great friends, Bella was happy that I was happy, and because Emma caused it they immediately clicked. I was planning on engaging to Emma when we graduated, but she was killed by a drunk driver. Bella helped me through it, I cried on her shoulder, but I wasn't there for her when she needed me. Now, I'm making up for that. Me and Bella needed each other, and I wasn't going to sit back and wait anymore.

When Bella called the other day, I almost started jumping up and down but when she started sobbing about her Dad dieing, the tornado and not being able to say goodbye I knew she needed me now more than ever. It feels good to know I'm going to help her. I'm aware of the fact she was leaving the man she loved like I love My Emma but I didn't want to force her.

Right now Bella is looking around for me, and I'm rooted to my spot. I've never seen anyone who looked as broken as Bella. She didn't deserve this, she never could deserve anything unpleasant in this world. But of course, good people are the one's who have to work the hardest through life. Maybe one day I'll figure out why. Then she started to cry. I had already started to hurt her. I ran towards her. It felt like one of those movies were two people are uniting and it goes in slow motion. I got closer to her and once I was close enough I grabbed her my arms and held her. Her arms were wrapped around me neck and her knees gave out. We slid slowly to the ground until we were on our knees. I could feel her tears on my shirt and held her tighter. The world had punished an angel. Why do all the least deserving people never get what they want in life, but still give, even when they have nothing left? Time seemed to stop and I held her. I slowly picked her up and carried her to a chair and sat her on my lap. She still had her face buried in my neck.

"Look at me, Bella," I said whispered. She shook her head.

"Please, Bella." She slowly lifted her head a looked at me. Her eyes showed hurt, sadness, grief, regret, all the emotions that she should never have to feel.

"I'm not going to let anyone ever hurt you again, Bella." I said.

"I never got to say goodbye," she said quietly. Tears fell down her cheeks again.

"I know, Bella, I know, but he's watching over you now. He wouldn't want to you stay unhappy Bella. He'll want you to live, and laugh and smile." She looked away.

"I remember when I told you that, when Em died. Did you follow her wishes?" She asked quietly.

"I've been trying Bella. I have, I promise that."

"Good," she nodded.

"Come on, let's get outa here, Bells. Do you have any more luggage?"

"No, I only have this purse. Everything else is…gone, I guess," she said quietly.

"Okay then, let's go."

I led her to my car and we drove in silence to my apartment. That's another thing I love about Bella. I was never uncomfortable around her, even when there was a silence. I was never struggling to figure out what to say. I knew Bella didn't judge, so really nobody had to worry about silences with her.

When we arrived at my apartment I walked her up the stairs and opened my door. My apartment had two rooms, one for Bella and one for me. One bathroom, that could be a problem but we would work it out. The living room walls were painted a royal blue. The furniture was black, a couch, loveseat, and two chairs. I had a glass coffee table with some photos of Bella and me and Emma and me and Bella and Emma and all three of us together. That day we all decided to go to the beach, have a picnic for lunch and swim. We would have to buy stuff for Bella and her room since I had nothing in there.

"So how do you like it?" I asked.

"It's really cool Logan. Thanks so much for taking me in. I'll be able to pay you half every month too, so…"

"Oh no, you're not paying for anything. I want you to stay."

"No, seriously, I can pay it. The Cullens decided to give me some money thinking I would give it back to them and probably talk to them but instead I decided to keep it. I have over uh…10,000 dollars in my bank account so…ya." I knew she was lying, Bella was a bad liar, but wasn't gonna bother her about it.

"Oh, um whoa, okay. Um well, welcome home, Bella!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Logan."

* * *

_I like this chapter…hmm…ya. Hahaaa. Please review!! Six pages this is man!!_

_Taylor._


	9. I can't stop walking

_I've skipped a lot of time in this chapter…but when you read, you'll know that it's the same reason why Stephanie Meyer skipped too in New Moon._

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 9**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I'm walking through life, and one day, when everyone is sick of my meaningless walking and leaves, I think I'll just walk off a cliff. Only one person is willing to walk with me anymore…Logan. But I can tell he's getting sick of me, his walking is getting quicker. Everyone is always leaving. Either they're walking too fast for me, going a different way or just stop walking completely. I can't help it though, it's like I'm being controlled to just keep going. My walking is emotionless, meaningless, and uncontrolled.

And yet, this time, after someone's gone, they didn't leave. I did. I left people I love and I can't survive without them. Ironically, I'm worse this time. Last time I did everything needed. This time, it's different. I don't eat because I'm never hungry. I don't sleep because I'm afraid of nightmares. I don't watch TV because I don't want to see the news; weather. I don't listen to music because any song could tear me apart. I don't read because books are always about love, something that only hurts people. I don't go out because I'll always see a girl with her father or a girl with the man she loves. I refuse to go to a doctor, because there's only one I want. I refuse to go to a mall because there's always someone I'm looking for in a store. I refuse to play any kind of games because there's only one person who could make me laugh, even after I lose. I refuse to think about someone's feelings, except for Logan, because I know someone always does. I refuse to think about how I look because I know it means nothing compared to person I'll never see again. I refuse to stay with my mother, because the motherliness reminds me of someone I'll never see again. I refuse to look at any man except Logan, because I'll always see one person.

It's been a year and a half, I've stayed with Logan since. I'm also going back to Forks today. Logan is mad at me though. He's saying he moved on, but I haven't because I'm not trying. He's so much stronger than me though. He's been through losing love, and so have I, but not forever. He'll never get to see Emma in the flesh again. I'm leaving to see how Forks looks. It's been under destruction yes, but I've heard, thanks to a anonymous benefactor, it's almost better than before. To be frank, I'm terrified. Because I know the Cullens-wince-are still there. But I have to go back, if not to stay then to say goodbye. I've been holding on to Forks, to my dad, to my friends and I left half my heart with them. The part I took in broken and bruised. Me and my half-of-a-heart are aching for the other half, for my dad, for my friends, and in sick way, the Cullens.

** Alice P.O.V.**

It's all my fault. If I had told her she might have stayed, if I let her say goodbye, she might still be here. I'm calling Logan, the only person Bella believed could help her. We got his number from the call history in Emmett's phone. It's been a year and a half, too long without Bella. Everyone is missing her, even Rosalie is. Life feels like it's stopped, of course, life has stopped for all the Cullens, but existence, meaning, has left us all. Knowing that we hurt Bella, knowing fully that she in the end would be hurt, maybe ignoring that still, makes it worse than the first time. I hate the look on her face when I told her I knew. We exist. It's that simple. Everything in our experiences used to be worth it, I could say. But now, we just exist, we have no more goals, no more life left in us. We act, we hunt, and act some more. We've been helping the town though. We've paid for almost everything to be fixed, exactly as before, just newer. Edward, though, is gone, well he's here with us, but mentally, emotionally gone. He sits and waits and hopes for Bella. He's holding the engagement ring in his hand, staring at it. When we hunt he'll leave on his own. Jasper was dying from all the emotion. He let go though, he stopped fighting and let it take him over. He like Edward, is gone. Everyone is fading away.

The action of calling someone, a human even, is so much harder than I thought could ever be. Edward, unlike before, doesn't care what I do. He's lost. I dialed the numbers slowly, even for a human this would be slow. It rang three times before someone answered. It was him, Logan.

"Hello?"

"I-I'm Alice," I replied weakly.

I heard him gasp, "Alice, _the _Alice? Alice _Cullen_?"

"Yes," I weakly said.

"Thank the lord you called. Alice, please, I don't know what to do. She's gone, well she's here but no here, you know. I don't know how to take care of her. She needs to get over this. I know she can, but something's holding her back. She won't eat or sleep or anything. I know she needs you, him, your whole family," he exclaimed.

I looked over to where Edward was sitting. He was looking up. Agony in his eyes, but also hope. Jasper who was sitting next to him was looking at Edward in surprise. Edward got up and walked toward me. He put his hand out for the phone and I handed it to him.

"Your Logan?" He asked in a dead voice.

"Uh…yes. Who is this?"

"I-I'm him, I'm Edward."

"I see, Edward. You need to know something. Bella, she's on her way to Forks. She's coming to see what it looks like. You have to go see her. She needs you, even if she says she doesn't, she does."

"Don't worry Logan," he said in a determined voice, "I'm not going to ignore a opprotunity to make her mine, again."

* * *

_Please review!!! I hope you like it...now go press that pretty lavender button and tell me what you think...PLEASE!_


	10. Please don't leave again

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! They make me sooo happy!**_

_Okkayy…I know I haven't updated in like forever…but don't worry I feel reallly bad…..! I didn't update around Christmas cuz I have a life, so…haha...jk! I just wanted to hang out with my friends that I've been neglectin for a long time…they almost forgot my name…haha. I have this weekend so I'll try and update my other stories just to let you know… (Wink wink)_

* * *

**Ch.10**

_**Third Person Point of View**_

As soon as Edward was off the phone he ran up stairs and took a boiling hot shower that since, him being a vampire, was only warm. He sprinted into his closet in a towel (**A/N: I imagined that and freaked out a bit…hahaa**) and picked out a plaid black and blue shirt that he unbuttoned with his black undershirt showing, added light flared jeans and some black Adidas sneakers. After one quick glance in the mirror he sped down the stairs, grabbed his keys off the counter and ran outside to his new car. It was a black Volvo with silver interior and a great engine.

His scent was hardly noticeable from his lack of driving since Bella left. He was out of the driveway and going down the highway towards the Seattle airport leaving dust in his speeding car's tracks. He went down the highway at the speed over 120 MPH, not even paying attention to the rode and just focusing on how Bella smelled and her eyes and her intelligence when the look on Bella's face when she knew that the Cullen family was aware of her family and friends dying in that tornado that seemed to happen just days ago. He winced at the image, and hoped that she forgave him.

He didn't know what day or even year it was, it didn't matter though, as long as he was going to get to see Bella, nothing mattered. Once he was at the airport he ran as fast as he could without being suspicious to the board where it said which place where Bella was going to get off the plane. It only took him a second to find which platform that she was going to get off. He sprinted, a little too fast for a human, and waited. Then as the people began to file out there she was. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. Then Edward walked forward slowly and took her in his arms and said, "Please don't leave again."

_**Bella Point of View**_

I looked around me at the rest of the people on the plane, hoping that they didn't look back at me. I was a mess. My make up that I attempted to put on to make me look less dead, was all smeared making a zombie look. My stomach lurched as the flight attendant announced we'd be at the Seattle Airport in 10 minutes over the intercom. I am very nervous.

I closed my eyes, and turned on some music, something that I'm attempting to bring back into my life. I decided to listen to rock, a much more suitable genre to listen to in my life at the moment. I went through the cds that I picked out before I left and picked up _The Used_ and put it in my cd player. I admit that this was hard but I could get used to this. The band was rock but not too hardcore, even though there was some screaming. I didn't mind though.

Sooner than possible everyone started to file out of the plane and into the airport. Once I was out of the plane, I saw him. Edward. He rushed over to me and took me into his arms and said quietly in my ear, "Please don't leave again." My mind was racing. Was this real? Is Edward actually here, holding me, and telling me not to leave? Why would he actually want me to stay? I'm soo confused. Did he want me to stay in forks, but with him too? I knew I wouldn't be able to stay with him though. A heart can only handle so much. I'm hanging on by a thread.

I pushed away from him gently though, I didn't want him to hurt, even though I did. I shook my head softly. "I can't be with you Edward. I'm sorry, I'm doing this for me and you. One of us is always getting hurt, even when we're doing what we think is best." I said softly looking down. "I have to go, um…clean up. Will you wait for me? I want to talk about this a little more, if that's okay?" At the end I looked up into his eyes. There was emptiness, but enough emotion that I knew he wasn't like…completely gone…which scared me.

"Stop it." I said softly but firmly. "You stop it, do not hang onto this hurt, Edward. I just, I'm scared to get hurt, and I'm scared of you getting hurt. And I'm scared that us, will never work, and if we try again, and one of us gets hurt, they won't survive it this time." I again was looking down as I said this. "Please be happy," I said softly.

Then his hand pulled my chin up. I looked into his eyes and there was only determination. "You," he said, "are all I need. You, is what makes me happy, and you are the one I love. I'm not letting you go this time. I've hurt you, I know. We've both suffered from my stupidity. But I love you and I'm learning and I want you with me forever so I can keep learning what to do and what not. I want to know everything about us. Us, is all I want. And I was wondering if you would , after how much I've done to you, after all the tears I've caused you, love me still? I know it seems that I've been pushing you and your love away, but I'm not. I've loved you all along, and I've done these things maybe because I'm just expecting you to change your mind. That you'll realize what a monstrous person I am, not even, I am the monster. But still, if you did change your mind, that's okay. I'd still like to be with your friend, even if that is the case."

I've never heard Edward speak to me like that before. I never realized how he felt, he never really explained it to me. After a couple seconds of me not saying anything, sadness showed into his eyes. I realized what I did and took his face in my hands and said, "I love you so much," and kissed him with everything I had and we floated into bliss.

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it was a little rushed and confusing. You can any questions you want though…! Reviews make me soo happy! Thank you guys so much!_

**_Yea, if you don't review, then I'll go depressed and I'll blame you when they send me to a asylum!_**

_((Taylor))_


	11. Changing the World

**JEEZ! **

_I haven't updated in so long! I'm sorry. A lot has happened and I just couldn't find the time I guess. Please forgive me. Well, here's a new chapter. ENJOY!_

**Ch.11**

'I never thought I would be here again' I thought. I was sitting on Edward's lap in his living room. Edward was looking at the TV, and I guess he didn't notice how I was ogling at him. I titled my head up and kissed his neck softly. I inhaled his sweet smell and laid my head on his shoulder. 

At the airport Edward took me home, or to his home, same thing now. They remodeled the house but if you didn't see it right after the tornado you would have never known the difference. The trees were already full grown which is impossible, so when I asked Esme said she had them imported. How in the hell do you import trees? Well, you can always count on the Cullens to accomplish the impossible. I was much happier now. I would never be the same though. The Cullens will never replace my family, they just add on. Alice and my reunion was very scary. As soon as she saw me she was in front of me and was on her knees begging for forgiveness. I tackled her to the ground and hugged her over and over again. The next to see me was Emmett who hugged me with almost too much force. My back hurt for about a day, but Emmett's did too since Edward hit him very hard. Jasper came and hugged me very close. He told me that if I ever needed anything to go to him. I smiled at him thankfully. Jasper is such a good guy. Then came Rosalie. I expected her to kill me actually, after my break down when I left. Quite the opposite happened actually, me leaving she said, showed her how much I meant to her family. She said if I forgave her, she'd be the happiest vampire ever. I simply replied that I forgave her long ago. Reuniting with Esme and Carlisle was the most emotional. Without them for so long was like losing another set of parents. I hugged them both for minutes but will never be long enough I suppose. I live with the Cullens now. I share a room with Edward, we're getting married soon and he'll change me soon after.

I've realized the pain will always be here. I lost so much so fast, and I don't think I'll ever be able to cope fully from it. It's the Cullens that will keep me going. I know that even if my whole world literally crashed down, that almost everyone I love is gone forever, the Cullens will be here for me. Now matter what happens, the Cullens will wipe away my tears and scare away my fears. It's people like the Cullens that keep people like me keep going.

"Bella?" Edward asked me softly.

"Yeah? Sorry I was thinking," I replied feeling my face getting a little hot.

"Do you want to go our meadow today?"

"What?" I said confused. "I thought our meadow was…um, gone?" I asked, wincing with a little pain.

"No," he said quietly, then his face brightening. "It wasn't hurt at all," he said smiling.

I nodded my head slowly, "Okay."

**At the Meadow**

I looked around amazed at how beautiful the meadow was. Even after seeing it so many times, its beauty still amazed me. Edward came and hugged me around the waist from behind and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured quietly.

I smiled. "Edward?" 

"Yes, my love?"

"Want to know a secret?" I asked quietly.

I felt him nod. I turned around so I was facing him and our faces were inches apart.

"I think you're an angel sent from above to save me from myself."

"I'm no angel, but I know that without you my total existence would be useless."

"Then I have something else to tell you," I said quietly, "if you give yourself to me forever, I will be yours forever and together, our love will change the world."

"I wonder what it will be like to change the world. We'll find out soon enough I guess."

**The End**

_I'm very disappointed in the ending to tell the truth. I couldn't get anything better though. _


End file.
